Known electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include a body casing, a plurality of photosensitive drums, a process unit that is detachably attached in the image forming apparatus, and a positioning member for positioning the plurality of photosensitive drums.
Such image forming apparatuses include, in the body casing, for example, a first frame having a plurality of drum positioning grooves and movable link members including plate springs.
Furthermore, such an image forming apparatus is configured so that, by swinging the movable link members, the plate springs press flange members of the photosensitive drum to abut the flange members against the drum positioning grooves of the first frame. With the above, positioning of the photosensitive drum with respect to the body casing is achieved.